dr_gameshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Niece Amber (W/ Connor Ratliff, Sally)
Games Played Duck, Duct, Goose Submitted by Kayla Miller (sp?) from New Jersey Rules Test your knowledge of water fowl and ventilation passages. Jo reads a short fact and each player must guess if the fact is about a duck, a duct, or a goose. Each correct answer gets one point. Play until someone has three points, or you run out of facts, or Jo gets bored. One Peanut, Two Peanuts, No Peanut, Blue Peanut Submitted by Connor Ratliff Tagline This is the game where callers either have peanuts or they do not. Rules This game requires participation from both listeners who call in ("callers"), and studio guests ("players"). Callers call in and players have to discern whether the callers have in front of them: a single peanut, two peanuts, no peanuts at all, or a single peanut painted blue. The caller must have one of these four options for real. If it is revealed that they have any variation than these four options, they immediately lose 1,000,000 points. For example, if they try to be clever by revealing that they have two peanuts painted blue, or three peanuts, they will automatically lose 1,000,000 points as well as the respect of their fellow participants, and a goose will eat their soul. Even saying something like this as a joke will be considered a violation of proper gameplay and points will be deducted. Gameplay works as such: Each player may ask one question of the caller to try to figure out which of the four options they have. Callers are encouraged to answer honestly but may opt to say "pass" if they feel their answer will reveal too much. For instance, if the player asks "Which of the four options do you have in front of you?" the caller may choose to say "pass" rather than revealing their choice. Once every player has asked their question, then it is time for each player to make their guess. No two players can guess the same thing in the same round. The correct guess will earn the player one point while any incorrect guess will cost that player 1,000,000 points. Callers earn five points for each successful round in which they followed the rules and told no lies. Bonus points can be earned by the callers if they pause the game to tell an interesting fact about peanuts, as long as this fact is judged very interesting by all of the other players.The number of points earned is at the discretion of the players, but no points may be awarded if even one participant thinks the peanut fact wasn't genuinely interesting. Additionally, peanut facts can be related to actual peanuts, or to anything having to do with Charles Schultz's "Peanuts." Gameplay ends when any one participant says the phrase "Can we stop? I really really, like this game, but I don't feel well," at which point, one other player must say, "okay." These phrases must be said verbatim, or else gameplay has not officially concluded. The points will be tallied and the person with the most points wins. Addendum: the order of who guesses first will be decided by the caller, based on whose question they liked the most. Mix Master Manolo Submitted by Caroline Sabharwal from Hawaii Rules It's a party and Manolo's the DJ. Players must work together to freestyle lyrics over Manolo's sick beats. It's Jo's party so she gets to choose the theme. Over the beat of Manolo's creation, the first player freestyles a line or two, and then it's up to each consecutive player to do the same until they create the party jam of Jo's dreams. Each player must end their turn with a rhyme. If a player deviates from the theme of the song or repeats a rhyme, then the round is over and everyone but that player gets a point. Play for three rounds or so and whoever has the most points at the end wins.